Help-me By Love
by Lah Salvatore
Summary: Uma menina muito problemática, deixando de lado os mimos da familia para tentar se reestabilizar no mundo, um homem forte, qual a ajudará a passar por tudo isso com muito otimismo, muitas dificuldades e muito amor! Ele a salvaria por amor? (é uma fanfic original)
1. Prólogo

**Será que um amor pode tirar uma pessoa do fundo do poço?**

**Gabrielly, uma garota que viu sua vida desmoronar radicalmente, acontecimentos a levaram a procurar um problema como resolução de outro, isto a coloca no mundo das falsas amizades, e o mundo de vícios e violência.**

**Matheus, um estudante de direito, que vê sua amiga na pior situação em que uma pessoa pode chegar, e se vê em uma luta para fazê-la se reerguer.**

**Poderia um amor ajudar a recuperar a esperança perdida?**

Prólogo.

Eu acabara de sair da casa de minha mãe, já estava tarde, e eu precisava pegar um ônibus, andava pela rua escura de um bairro pobre de Washington, eu gostava daquele lugar a um tempo atrás, mas hoje em dia ele me parecia perigoso, assim como se viam poucas pessoas olhando pelas janelas, ou por trás das cortinas.

Só se ouvia o som de meus pés no chão daquelas calçadas, faltava algumas quadras para chegar ao posto de ônibus mais perto quando ouvi um grito.

-Ah... Não, por favor, não...

Eu já tinha ouvido aquela voz em algum lugar, me aproximei mais da esquina daquela quadra escura, onde virando a direita tinha um beco, era dali que vinham os gritos.

-Cala a boca loirinha, eu avisei, todos avisamos, cadê a grana? – perguntou uma voz grossa e repugnante.

Apressei meus passos em direção ao som, chegando à esquina avistei algo que não imaginava.

-Mas eu não tenho agora, já disse! – Ela choramingava, seus braços estavam presos contra a parede, ao lado de seu corpo, prensados por um homem um pouco mais alto que eu, de corpo grande e costas quadradas.

-Isso não me importa , você pagará de algum jeito, nem que...

Ele olhou-a dos pés a cabeça, me aproximei mais um pouco, ele colocava a mão no quadril dela, essa que fez algo inesperado.

-Você não vai fazer isso!

-Ah – sorriu ele malicioso – Vou sim!

Ele colocou uma mão no rosto dela e essa cuspiu nele.

-Mas que...

Ele soltou um dos braços dela e levantou a mão para um tapa dar-lhe, mas segurei seu braço antes dele tacá-la.

-O que você pensa que vai fazer?

-Não se mete garoto, isso aqui é só meu...

O puxei por um braço, o distanciando dela.

-Eu falei pra me deixar moleque – falou ele vindo pra cima de mim.

Não pensei duas vezes, eu não era de brigar com ninguém, a única vez que tinha batido em alguém foi em Josh na oitava série por uma menina. Mas quando ele veio com o punho fechado em minha direção, o atingi no estômago, mas enquanto eu observei aqueles olhos conhecidos, por cima do ombro dele, aquela expressão de superioridade não estava mais ali, tinha ali alguém ferido, magoado e que precisa de ajuda, e eu a ajudaria, custasse o que custar, enquanto eu a olhava se encolher encostada na parede de uma casa abandonada, recebi um soco vindo de baixo até meu queixo, me deixando até tonto.


	2. 1 - He is Matheus

Coloquei os últimos pacotes de polcas no depósito e olhei as horas no grande relógio pendurado acima do balcão do caixa, mascava cinco para ás cinco, arfei e fui até Jenna, uma mulher de uns trinta anos, cabelos castanhos da cor dos olhos e sorriso simpático.

-Estou indo Jenna! – Avisei pegando minha carteira ao lado do caixa e minhas chaves, colocando tudo no bolço de minha jaqueta.

Ela sorriu para mim.

-Ok Matheus, você já está atrasado, vá!

Sai pela porta da frente mesmo e comecei a correr, tinha que pegar o metro as cinco horas no shopping Dalace, e ao chegar desci correndo pelas escadas, que seria mais rápido, chegando no ultimo andar, corri mais rápido ainda, pelos últimos quinze metros que faltavam, consegui pular dentro do vagão arfante e exausto, enxuguei o suor de minha testa e sentei em um banco, fechando os olhos enquanto minha respiração se acalmava.

Logo que reabri os olhos me deparei com uma mulher, com uma barriga de uns oito meses, de pé, escorada em uma parede.

-Sente-se aqui senhora – ofereci-lhe meu lugar, me pondo em pé rapidamente.

Ela me olhou confusa, na dúvida se aceitava ou não o lugar, mas acabou cedendo e foi até o banco sentando-se e sorriu de alivio.

-Obrigada senhor.

Sorri me agarrando em uma barra de ferro enquanto me balançava e sentia minhas pernas doerem de focar de pé o dia todo.

Desci no metro leste e andei sossegadamente pelas calçadas das ruas de Washington. Algumas das lojas começavam a fechar, enquanto restaurantes estavam abrindo.

Cheguei em frente ao armazém do Fred e ele olhava as ruas distraído da porta de seu armazém.

-Tudo bem Matheus? – perguntou quando entrei no beco ao lado.

-Tudo sim Fred, e com você? – respondi depois de parar de andar e o olhar.

-Perfeitamente bem.

Segui andando, dobrei por trás do prédio pequeno, de dois andares do armazém, subindo as escadas que davam ao meu andar, tirei as chaves do bolço da jaqueta e abri a porta, entrei em casa acendendo as luzes.

Cheguei em meu quarto e depois de acender a luz vi a bagunça em minha cama, ignorei, fui até o meu guarda roupa, tirei uma calça jeans, uma camiseta azul, uma cueca branca e um par de meias e joguei tudo em cima da minha cama. Peguei a primeira toalha que encontrei. Retirei minha roupa e entrei no banheiro, indo direto para debaixo do chuveiro de água fria, mas a agua foi esquentando aos poucos e meu corpo relaxando.

Terminei o banho e me vesti, indo até a cozinha, fiz uma omelete com bacon e bebi um café bem forte.

Depois de escovar meus dentes, colocar perfume e desodorante e dar uma bagunçada em meus cabelos com minhas mãos mesmo coloquei minha mochila nas costas e sai novamente para as ruas da capital.

Fui até o ponto de ônibus que ficava uma quadra a direita de minha casa para pegar ônibus para a faculdade, hoje teríamos aula de debate judicial, seria muito legal. Não demorou muito e o micro-ônibus chegou pegando eu e alguns alunos no mesmo ponto.

Cheguei na faculdade e encontrei Julie, uma menina de cabelos loiros avermelhados, pele clara e olhos castanhos, era uma boa companhia.

Ela veio saltitante até mim, com o rosto corado.

-Oi Matt! – Disse ela beijando meu rosto.

-Oi Julie, como você está? – perguntei enquanto andávamos até o grande prédio azulado, de três andares, aquela era uma das maiores universidades da capital, era enorme tanto para os lados como em altura, e tinha capacidade para ensinar vários tipos de profissões.

-Estou muito bem, tenho uma amiga para te apresentar – sorriu ela com malicia. Sorri e a olhei curioso.

-Amiga? –perguntei ainda sorrindo.

-Sim, que tal sairmos no sábado? Tenho certeza que você vai gostar dela.

Entramos pelas grandes portas do prédio e pegamos o corredor da esquerda, que dava no bloco B.

-É – Eu não tinha prova marcada para semana que vem, acho que daria para curtir um pouco e sair – Vamos!

Ela sorriu radiante, logo me aproximei de minha sala, nos despedimos e ela seguiu pelo mesmo corredor longo e azul claro.

A aula naquele dia foi bem dinâmica, fizemos vários debates, coisa que eu admirava muito, pois direito não era o bicho de sete cabeças que diziam, claro que exigia muita leitura de nós, mas também tinha dinâmica. Eu já estava no meu quarto ano de direito, logo acabaria e poderia atuar como advogado na área do crime.

Cheguei em casa era quase onze horas, sai só de cueca pela casa, fui até a cozinha, fiz um suco natural de maçã na centrífuga que ganhei a um bom tempo de minha mãe, isso me lembrava que eu tinha que vista-la esse fim de semana, fazia tempo oque não a via, e sabia que ela se sentia só, apesar de minha tia, mãe de Josh morar do lado, ela não ficava muito com minha mãe. E esta se sentia muito só desde a morte de meu falecido pai, a três anos.

Depois do suco pronto fui até a pequena sala e sentei no sofá, lembrando da vez em que Julia quis algo além de minha amizade.

_Estávamos andando pelo parque central quando ela parou dê repente e me olhou decidida._

_-Chega Matheus, quando você vai notar que eu quero mais que apenas ser sua amiga? – Olhei em choque para ela, nunca pensei que ela sentisse isso._

_-Julie eu... – Ela veio com seus olhos semicerrados e os lábios franzidos, eu sabia que aquilo não daria certo, com Ashe não tinha dado, por que não gostava dela como namorada, sim como uma amiga, por isso não foi suficiente o sentimento para manter em pé um relacionamento onde eu estudava enquanto ela ia para as baladas._

_Eu não poderia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, não tentaria algo com Julie sem o desejo..._

_Segurei-a longe de mim._

_-Desculpe-me Julie, mas só posso lhe oferecer minha amizade, você sabe disso._

_Ela corou violentamente, seus olhos ficaram marejados, a abracei e sussurrei._

_-Pensa pelo lado bom, assim você não se prende a um burro, quem nem sabe oque quer..._

_-Você tem razão! Acho que vai ser melhor ter você só como amigo!_

Depois disso ela nunca mais tocou no assunto, e nem eu. Mas hoje, quando ela falou sobre uma amiga, tive a impressão que ela estava me jogando a amiga, que ela estava com segundas intenções, mas talvez fosse só minha impressão.

Como era sexta-feira, no outro dia só trabalharia de manhã, fui deitar um pouco mais tarde que o normal, peguei alguns livros e li alguns códigos penais.

Quando me deitei, fui com um pensamento, Julie estava aprontando, mas eu queria saber quem era essa amiga, estava mais curioso que o normal...


End file.
